


Heaven's Watching Over You

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Chuck is God, Cute, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Reader-Insert, Some things are open to interpretation, Writer Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is reading a bedtime story to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Heaven's Watching Over You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116560) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> Okay, so this is really short, but I hope you'll like anyway and if you find mistakes or want to let me know your opinion, feel free to do so!  
> Hope you enjoy!

“And when the world would be totally save, and angels and demons wouldn't try to destroy it anymore, the two boys, and the angel of course, would have time for themselves. And if they'd die, it would be because of the age and nothing else, and it would be a perfect happy end.” Chuck let out a breath, closed the book and laid it down beside your bed to the little nightstand.  
You couldn't help but smile. “That's a good ending. And I like you wrote yourself as God.” You yawned. “Good night dad.”  
He smiled too, even laughed a bit about what you said, but because of your closed eyes you didn't see it anymore.  
“Good night my little angel, and I love you.” He gave you a gentle kiss on the top of your head, before he stood up, and left the room; letting you sleep with heaven watching over you, without you even knowing.


End file.
